Fear
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Runaways universe: An illness leads to a misunderstanding. Can the boys set things right?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Magnificent Seven, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, AU/Runaways

Summary: Illness and a misunderstanding threaten to destroy the family Vin and JD have made with two orphans.

Runaways was created by Kathy Mason. Chris is 8 and Buck 4, orphaned, they ran from an orphanage and ended up in Four Corners under the care of JD and Vin, with help from the others.

Rating: FRC

Fear

"Christopher Larabee!"

The boy whose name was being shouted, currently lay hidden on the roof of the jail. He had known as soon as he hit Johnny Peters that he was going to be in trouble. Vin wasn't overly strict, but he had made it clear that Chris wasn't to fight unless he was attacked. Johnny hadn't attacked him, he had just been running his mouth again and Chris had taken all he could from the other blond. He smiled as he heard Mrs. Travis call Vin's name, with any luck whatever she wanted would distract Vin from looking for him.

"What is it Mary?" Vin asked, as he joined her in front of the newspaper office.

Mary nearly laughed. It was obvious that Vin was irritated with her for delaying his search. "Nothing too important Vin, I just thought you might like to know that I saw a bit of blond hair on the roof of the jail."

Vin ducked his head, "Thank you Mary." Without another word he made his way back across the street. Moving quietly, he made his way onto the roof of the jail. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was reluctant to spank Chris for fighting after the abuse he'd already suffered, but it was clear that something had to be done. "Planning to stay up here forever cowboy?" he quietly drawled the question.

Chris whirled, instinctively dropping into a defensive crouch. Vin hadn't hit him yet, but he'd also told him not to fight over words. "Maybe," he replied just as quietly.

Vin hid a smile, "What ya gonna do when the weather turns bad?"

"Um, I'll find someplace else to stay when that happens."

"Uh-huh, what about food?"

Chris shot his guardian a glare.

Vin shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you Chris?"

"I'm sorry Vin but Johnny was saying..."

"I don't want to hear it," Vin quickly cut him off.

"But..."

"No," Vin stopped him again. "It don't matter what he said. You can't go around hitting people for saying things ya don't like."

"Even if they're lies?"

Vin sighed, he knew how hard it was to ignore the cruel words of others, especially when you were a kid. "I know it's hard Chris, but you can't keep losing control of your temper. You're a big boy son, big enough to learn some self-control."

"Bet you'd hit somebody that was saying stuff about JD," Chris mumbled.

"No I wouldn't," Vin assured the boy. He could say this with confidence as there had been some who had talked against JD when he first took on the job of sheriff. Hell, there were still a few who talked against him and Vin hadn't hit any of them yet, not even Conklin.

"You wouldn't?" Chris was clearly shocked.

"Nope and you know why not?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd be making it look like what they was saying was true or worth bothering about."

Chris frowned, he hadn't thought about that. "But if I don't make them stop saying stuff won't folks think it's true?"

"Only them that don't matter."

Chris shot him a puzzled look, "What do ya mean?"

"The folks that know ya, or know the person they're talking about will know it ain't true. Them with sense will see that when ya don't do or say anything that whatever's being said is a lie or unimportant. So who does that leave?"

Chris thought it over, "Folks that I don't know and folks that are stupid." He grinned as his eyes lit up in realization of what Vin meant.

"Exactly, and they don't matter none to smart boys, do they?"

"Still ain't right," Chris stubbornly mumbled, his eight year old soul crying out at the injustice.

"No it ain't," Vin agreed. "But ya got to learn to pick your battles son, 'sides when ya react to folks like that, ya just give them power over ya."

"Huh?"

"I mean you're doing what they want ya to do, they're controlling ya." Vin could almost see the thoughts moving through Chris' head as he mulled this over. He saw the moment Chris put it all together, realizing that Johnny had been the one in control even if he did end up getting a taste of Chris' fist for his trouble.

"Now this don't mean you're not getting punished," Vin quietly spoke a few minutes later.

Chris swallowed hard, "What're ya gonna do?" He'd been pushing Vin a lot in the last few weeks. He was afraid he'd finally gone too far and his guardian would be contacting the judge to send him back to St. John's.

"Well I don't rightly know," Vin admitted. "Don't seem sensible to spank you for hitting, but I got to do something so ya understand ya done wrong."

Chris nodded, he knew that was right.

"You don't go nowhere but school for the next two weeks and ya do extra chores."

"Is that all?"

Vin shot him a sideways glance, "Ain't enough?"

"No, no, it's enough," Chris quickly assured him.

"Alright then." Vin slapped his leg and stood up. "Now that's settled, let's get back inside."

**********************

Chris rolled over, he didn't want to get up and go to school. Since his fight with Johnny three days ago, the other boy had been taunting him, and he was tired of trying to hold onto his temper. Chris sighed heavily, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. Rolling over again, he reached out to wake Buck. His hand froze just before he connected with the younger boy's shoulder. "Vin! JD!" he screamed.

The two men shot each other a worried glance and without a word between them, they ran up the stairs to the room shared by their boys. Vin was the first into the room. At first he didn't see anything that could have upset Chris so much. Hurrying to the bed, he looked down, "JD go get Nathan," he calmly ordered.

"Vin?" JD questioned as he stepped around Vin. Seeing Buck's face up close, he quickly lowered himself to the mattress. Instinctively he reached out to lay his hand against the boy's cheek. "He's burning up," JD announced. He was confused, Buck had been fine last night when he went to bed, a little subdued but other than that he'd been the same as always. How could he get sick so fast. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking up at Vin.

"I ain't sure JD, we need to get Nathan," Vin replied. "Chris you think you could start some water boiling while I go get Nathan?" He had quickly realized that JD wasn't going to leave Buck's side, it'd be up to him to fetch Nathan.

Chris nodded. "Is Buck gonna be okay?" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Of course he is cowboy, but Nathan will have medicine that can help him get better faster." Patting Chris on the shoulder, he stood and headed off to the clinic. The minute he'd cleared the front door he'd took off at a trot for Nathan's clinic. Thundering up the stairs he didn't even stop to knock, throwing the door open. Afterwards he would be glad that the healer had been alone in the clinic. "Nathan ya got to come quick, Buck's sick."

"Sick how?" Nathan asked, already turning to gather up the things he might need.

"He's got a high fever and a rash. He was fine last night Nathan. He didn't even wake up when Chris hollered for us."

"Where's the rash?"

"Didn't look too far, but what I saw was on his face. Figured it was more important to come get you." He was getting impatient with Nathan, and he knew that was coming through in his voice.

"When we get to your place I want ya to start some water boiling, I'm gonna need to make him some tea to help bring his fever down," Nathan told him as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Already got Chris taking care of it. Figured it'd give him something to do and give ya a head start," Vin explained.

"Good idea," Nathan nodded. "Chris ain't sick?"

"Don't seem to be...ya think he will be?" Vin was suddenly had a new reason to worry.

"Don't know yet Vin, depends on what Buck has. Let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

Vin nodded. Opening the door, he led Nathan inside but as he started up the stairs, a strong hand on his arm pulled him back.

"Why don't you stay down here with Chris while I check on Buck?" Nathan suggested.

Vin glanced over towards the table and into the scared hazel eyes of his boy. Shame washed over him as he took in the boy's appearance. What kind of father was he? He'd been so focused on Buck that he'd forgotten there was another boy who needed help this morning too. He nodded and stepped aside, letting Nathan go up the stairs alone.

***********************

Nathan stepped into the bedroom shared by the boys, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Has he woke up JD?"

JD jumped, he hadn't even heard Nathan come into the room. "Nathan," he whispered, "thank God."

"He woke up?" Nathan asked again as he sat down on the other side of the bed and reached out to touch the young boy's head. He inwardly winced at the heat he felt pouring off the boy.

"Yeah, didn't say much. Just asked for some water and said he didn't feel good, then he went back to sleep. That was okay, wasn't it?"

"That's fine JD, sleep and liquids is probably the best things for him," Nathan quickly assured the younger man. It didn't take him long to determine exactly what the problem was. "You had measles JD?"

"Measles? That's what he has?" JD asked.

Nathan nodded, "Have you had them?"

"Yeah, think I was about seven."

"Good, then you won't have to worry about getting them."

"Measles isn't too bad, is it?" JD quietly asked.

Nathan sighed. "It usually isn't," he honestly replied. He didn't mention that sometimes they could be very dangerous. No need to worry JD about something that might not even happen. "I'm gonna go see if there's hot water yet." He stood up and headed for the door, halfway there the door opened.

"I was just coming to see if that water was ready," he told Vin as the man stepped into the room, a kettle in one hand, a tin mug in the other. "Hold on a minute," he said. Fishing some feverfew from his bag, he put it in the kettle and replaced the lid. "That needs to steep for a few minutes." He turned back to the bed, "JD me and Vin are gonna go get some cool water to bathe Buck's face, we'll be right back."

JD just nodded. Though he had heard Nathan, his focus was on Buck. He knew Nathan was probably right about Buck needing sleep, but it worried him how soundly the boy was sleeping. It wasn't right for the energetic little boy to be so still.

***************

Downstairs Nathan took out a bowl and filled it with water from the pump. "Have either of you had measles?" he asked as he filled the bowl.

"I had 'em when I was a youngin," Vin replied.

Chris chewed on his lip, he thought maybe he had, but he just couldn't remember. "I think maybe," he finally answered.

"You'll need to stay home from school then, until we're sure ya ain't gonna get sick too," Nathan decided.

Chris nodded, "Is Buck gonna..." he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

Vin longed to tell him no, but he didn't know the answer himself and he wouldn't lie to Chris. Even now he could remember when his ma had been sick and the doctor had come. He had told Vin that she would be fine; he'd held onto those words right up until that last day. Afterwards he'd hated that man for the lie he'd no doubt thought was a kindness. He wouldn't do the same thing to Chris.

Nathan set the bowl aside and lowered himself so he was at eye level with the boy. "Measles isn't usually dangerous Chris."

"But?" Chris asked.

Nathan gave him a rueful smile. "Sometimes they are, hardly ever, but sometimes." His first instinct had been to provide the boy with a kind lie, like he had for JD, but something told him that it would be a mistake. So, fighting that first impulse, he decided he would be as honest as he could.

Chris blinked rapidly. He wasn't going to cry. He was a big boy, and big boys don't cry. Finally he gained some control of himself. "What can I do to help?"

"You can help me make sure that Vin and JD eat and rest," Nathan winked.

Chris gave the healer a half smile, "I can do that."

"Good boy, now let's get this water upstairs so we can work on getting Buck cooled off."

Setting the bowl on the table next to the bed, Nathan dipped a cloth into the cool water. Wringing out the excess, he laid the neatly folded cloth across Buck's forehead. "Use this other cloth to bathe his face and neck JD," he kindly ordered, handing another cloth to the young sheriff. Moving away from the bed, he ask Chris to get him some honey for Buck's tea. As he waited on the boy to return, he went about straining some of the tea into the tin cup. Chris returned with the honey as he finished.

"What's that?" Chris asked, his eyes on the cup as he handed the honey to Nathan.

"It's feverfew tea, Indians use it to bring a fever down," Nathan patiently explained.

"Does Buck have to drink all of that?"

"Not right now. We'll give him a little at a time. Don't want to give him too much at once. He couldn't drink that whole cup anyway. We'll just get him to take a few sips every couple of hours."

"Oh, okay."

Nathan carried the cup to the bed and sat down. "Buck," he called, gently shaking the boy's arm. "Wake up son, got something here that'll make ya feel better." It took a couple more gentle shakes to get the boy to open bleary blue eyes.

"Don' feel good," Buck whimpered, letting his eyes slip shut again.

"I know ya don't Buck, but this'll help. Come on now, wake up," Nathan encouraged.

"Come on Buck, wake up for Nathan, just for a few minutes," JD added his voice to Nathan's efforts. Reaching for the boy, he drew him into his arms so that he was half sitting. "Nathan has some tea for ya son, need you to take a sip," he said, taking the cup from the healer.

"No...don' wanna," Buck whined.

JD shot Nathan a helpless look.

"Buck the tea will help ya feel better," Nathan tried again.

"Promise?" the little boy asked.

"I promise," Nathan replied.

Buck turned his eyes to JD, silently asking him the same question.

"Promise," JD said, immediately understanding what the boy wanted. He was relieved when Buck reached for the cup. Keeping a firm grip on it, he brought the cup to the boy's lips. After a few sips Buck had had enough and JD handed the mug back to Nathan.

"I ain't heard of anybody else in town having measles," Vin commented, his words half statement, half question.

"There hasn't been so far as I know," Nathan confirmed. "But there's always folks coming through town, ain't no telling where he picked it up. You're gonna need to keep the room dark, it'll be easier on his eyes," Nathan told them.

"What else?" JD asked.

"Keep giving him that tea, a few sips every couple of hours. Keep him warm, plenty of liquids and keep him quiet. His fever will probably go down a lot in the next day or so, the first day, day and a half are usually the worst for the fever." Nathan stood up, "I'm gonna check around town, see if there's any more sickness."

*****************

"Shh, it's okay Buck," JD soothed as he bathed the hot little face with cool water.

"Hot," the little boy whimpered.

"You want to try some more tea?" JD gently asked. Receiving a small nod, he helped the boy to get a few sips of the medicinal tea. He trusted Nathan, but it was past lunch time now and Buck's fever didn't show any signs of coming down. He couldn't help wondering if the tea was really doing any good. _Please God don't take my boy from me_, he silently prayed.

"JD," Vin called, breaking into his friend's thoughts.

JD looked up, "Yeah?"

"Go get some lunch, I'll take care of Buck for a little while."

"Not hungry," he shook his head.

Vin sighed, "Ya won't do Buck no good if ya get sick."

"I won't get sick, I've had measles," JD reminded him.

"There's other sicknesses JD," Vin reasonably pointed out. "Go on now, get some lunch," he softly ordered. Taking his friend's arm, he pulled him to his feet. "I'll holler at ya if anything happens," he promised, hoping that would convince his friend to go eat.

JD nodded, "He just had some tea," he told him. Glancing down at the boy in the bed, he reluctantly left the room. He knew Vin was right, but that didn't make leaving Buck any easier. He hurried through lunch and helped Chris clean things up. He was just about to go back upstairs when a knock at the door interrupted him.

********************

Vin shook his head, though he knew he wouldn't be any better if it were Chris lying here sick. He shuddered, silently asking the spirits to protect the older boy from this bout of illness even as he asked for their protection of the youngest. Sitting down, he gently bathed Buck's face and neck, frowning at the heat he could feel pouring off of him.

"No...be good...no," Buck whimpered, tossing his head from side to side. "Too hot...hurts"

"You're safe here little 'un, ya ain't at the orphanage no more," Vin soothed in a voice that belied the rage he felt whenever he thought of what their boys had been put through.

"Safe," Buck sighed and behind closed eyes the scene shifted to Four Corners, JD tucking him into bed.

Vin smiled softly, "That's right Buck, safe," he quietly confirmed.

******************

"Ezra," JD greeted his friend. "There isn't any trouble is there?" Please say no Ezra, he silently pleaded.

"Rest assured JD our little municipality is quite safe at the moment," Ezra replied. "Nathan has informed me that young Master Buck is ill with measles." A nod from the younger man confirmed the statement. "Is there any way I may be of assistance?"

"I think we can handle things Ezra, but if you could take care of any problems around town it'd be a help," JD replied after a moment's thought. The look of disappointment on the saloon owner's face flashed so quickly, he almost missed it. "Come to think of it, could you stay with the boys for a bit?"

"You have somewhere more important to be?" Ezra asked rather archly.

"No, but I need to track Nathan down and ask him something. Then Vin will need to take care of his horses," he explained, tamping down on his irritation. "So could you, it won't be long," he added as an afterthought. He didn't know why Ezra was being difficult, they both knew he wanted to spend some time with Buck.

"Certainly JD, you may be confident the boys will be well looked after while you're going about your business," Ezra smiled.

"Good, well come on." Turning around, he led the way up the stairs to the small bedroom shared by the boys. "How's he doing Vin?" he asked as he stepped into the room, followed closely by Ezra.

"The same," Vin answered without looking up. "He's been mumbling some, sounded like a nightmare but he's calmed down now."

"Damn," JD swore. Suddenly he wasn't so sure that leaving the boys with Ezra was a good idea. What if Buck needed him?

"While I am not Buck's first choice for protector, I assure you JD I will keep him safe from his demons in your absence," Ezra softly assured the young sheriff.

Vin looked up then, "JD?"

"Huh? Oh right, Ezra agreed to stay with the boys while you take care of your horses and I go find Nathan."

Catching the pointed look JD was aiming his way, Vin quickly caught on. "Thanks Ez, that'll be a help."

"You are most welcome Vin," Ezra nodded. It was a measure of his concern for the young boy in the bed that he didn't even correct Vin on the shortening of his name. A fact that didn't escape the notice of the other two men.

Taking a moment to give Ezra the instructions from Nathan, the two younger men soon left the room.

Ezra had quickly taken over where Vin had left off, bathing Buck's face with cool water. Sensing a presence at the door, he looked up. "Would you like to help?" he gently asked.

Chris eagerly nodded. It was his job to take care of Buck, it had been since the Brother had brought him to the dormitory. "What do I do?" he quietly asked.

"Perhaps you could bathe his face while I obtain some fresh water," Ezra suggested. As he spoke, he dipped the cloth in the water again, wringing the excess liquid from it.

"I can do that," Chris nodded, taking the cloth from Ezra's hand.

"I shall return momentarily," Ezra smiled. Standing up, he took the bowl with him.

"You're gonna be okay Buck," Chris whispered as he wiped the wet,cool cloth over the younger boy's face. He'd been so scared when he woke up that morning and seen Buck's face. There'd been a lady on the wagon train that had gotten sick like this and she had died. He had remembered her as soon as he'd seen his friend this morning and it had scared him to death. He knew now that the sickness Buck had was different from the one that lady had. He blinked, surprised to see blue eyes looking up at him.

"Chris? 'm hot," Buck whined.

"You've got a fever," Chris explained.

"Make it go 'way," the little boy demanded.

"We're trying pal," the blond responded as he wiped Buck's face.

"Indeed we are," Ezra confirmed as he returned with fresh water. Setting it down, he laid his hand against the boy's cheek. "I believe your fever has reduced a bit young sir," he told Buck.

"Huh?"

"The fever is going away," he clarified.

"Good," Buck mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Wait Buck," Chris cried out. "You need to have some of your medicine."

"Don' wanna."

"Nevertheless you must young Master Buck," Ezra said as he slipped an arm under the young boy's shoulders. "It will help make the fever go away," he added.

"It will?" Blue eyes opened, staring up at the gambler with trust.

Ezra swallowed past the lump in his throat. He wasn't used to having such unwavering trust aimed in his direction. "It most certainly will."

"Okay," Buck said, quickly accepting Ezra's words. Making no further protest, he swallowed a few sips of the tea Nathan had left for him.

"Now," Ezra smiled, setting the cup aside. "Would you like a story?"

Buck mumbled a response as his eyes slid closed again.

Taking the mumbling for a yes, Ezra regaled the two boys with a story of two princes who regularly conquered dragons and other foes. He hoped that his tale would follow the young boy into sleep, chasing away the nightmares which still plagued him.

***********

JD hadn't needed to find Nathan, of course, but once outside he had decided that he would look for the healer after all. It didn't take him long to make the rounds, Four Corners wasn't that big, but he didn't find Nathan. Several people had seen him, but nobody knew where he was at the moment. Deciding to give up for now, JD turned towards home. He had only gone a short distance when he heard Nathan calling his name. Turning, he waited for the other man to catch up to him.

"Is Buck worse?" Nathan asked as soon as he reached the young sheriff.

"No," JD quickly assured the healer. "Ezra came by and, I asked him to sit with the boys so I could talk to you. Is anybody else sick?"

"A few people," Nathan replied.

"Any idea how it started?"

Nathan shook his head, "It could have been somebody passing through town, or it could've been one of the townsfolk bringing it back from Eagle Bend. Buck seems to be the worst off though. All of the others have such a light dose nobody saw a reason to come and get me. If Buck hadn't gotten sick, we might never have even known anybody else was sick."

"We got the makings of an epidemic?"

"I don't think so. Mostly it's kids that are sick, most adults have already had the measles. One or two more might get sick, but I doubt there'll be any more than that."

"Good," JD nodded. "I better get back to the boys."

"I'll come with you. I want to check on Buck once more before I head for the outlying farms." He didn't expect to find any serious cases, but Nathan thought it would be good idea to check in any case.

The two men walked in companionable silence back to the jail, arriving just in time to hear the end of Ezra's story.

"How's he doing Ezra?" JD quietly asked.

"He woke for a short time and drank a little more tea. I think his fever may be lower Nathan." Standing up, he moved away from the bed, making room for the healer.

"Well let's see if it is," Nathan said. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he laid the back of his hand against Buck's cheek. "I think you're right Ezra, he does feel a mite cooler. Mind now, he still has a good fever, but the feverfew is doing its job."

JD smiled, that was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Just keep giving him the tea and if he wants anything to eat don't give him anything heavy. Might want to be ready for him to bring it back up, no telling if he'll be able to keep anything solid down." Standing up, Nathan said his goodbyes and left the room.

***************

Over the next few days JD and Vin, with a little help from Ezra, were kept busy as they cared for the boys as well as their duties to the town. Chris had come down with a light dose two days after Buck, proving he hadn't had the measles after all.

It had been two days since he'd gotten sick and Chris was bored. Not as sick as Buck. It wasn't easy for Chris to lay in the darkened room with nothing to do. He couldn't even read a book, the words on the page would have hurt his eyes Nathan said, even if there had been enough light in the room to read by. At least Buck was getting better, giving him somebody to quietly play with and talk to. Not right now. Ezra had left only a few minutes ago after giving them a bedtime story and Buck was sound asleep.

Lying here, bored and confined to the bed, Chris was having trouble sleeping. He felt like he had slept himself out and he idly wondered if he'd ever be able to sleep again. In spite of his certainty that he couldn't sleep, the young blond slowly began to drift off. The sound of voices from downstairs brought him back to wakefulness. He recognized one as Vin's, the other he wasn't so sure of. Only some of the words reached him. "trouble...disease...gone," he heard the strange voice saying. It sounded angry and demanding. At first he couldn't hear Vin's reply, when he did begin to hear his guardian's voice it chilled him to the bone. "...they'll be gone in the morning..." The voices faded away as Vin walked whoever it was to the door.

It was his fault. He had been pushing Vin, fighting with other boys, mostly Johnny Peters. These stupid measles must have made Vin and JD see that they were more trouble than they were worth, just like the Brothers had always said. Biting his lip, he held back the tears that wanted to fall as he climbed out of the bed. He'd pack them a bag and later, after everybody was in bed he'd take Buck and leave. No matter what, he wasn't gonna let them send Buck back to the orphanage. His face set in determination, the small blond set about his self-imposed task.

*********************

Downstairs, JD came inside only seconds after Chris had made his decision. "What did Conklin want?" he asked Vin. He was careful to keep his voice down. He didn't want to wake the boys.

"To complain, what else?" Vin growled. That man never failed to get his back up.

JD made a shushing noise. "About what?" he asked.

Realizing he'd gotten loud, Vin flushed. He hoped he hadn't woke the boys up when he was talking to Conklin, they'd both gotten loud a couple of times. "Them gypsies."

JD nodded, "Should've known. What'd ya tell him?"

"Told him that you'd already talked to them and they'd be gone in the morning."

"Did you tell him that they hadn't been planning to stay and was just camping for the night?"

Vin grinned, "I might have forgotten to mention that."

JD chuckled, "I'm just gonna check in on the boys and then I'm headed to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight JD," Vin called. He'd already said his goodnights to the boys.

Chris heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly climbed back into the bed. Closing his eyes, he lay quiet as JD came in to say goodnight. He opened his eyes a slit and bit his tongue to keep from yelling at the sheriff when he kissed Buck's forehead. He didn't have no right to act like a Pa when he was planning to get rid of them. They shouldn't be getting rid of Buck anyway. Chris was the one that was always causing trouble. He knew they were, though, he'd clearly heard Vin say they'd be gone. Who else could he be talking about?

****************

As usual, Vin woke first in the morning. Throwing back the covers, he got up and took care of nature's call before going to check on the boys. His heart nearly stopped when he stepped into the room and saw the neatly made bed with a note propped up on the pillow. Grabbing the note, he took the time to decipher the childish scrawl. _We ain't going back. Chris Larabee. _"Damn," Vin cursed. Running from the room, he banged on JD's door.

"What's wrong?" JD asked as soon as he opened the door.

"They ran away," Vin replied, thrusting the note into the younger man's hands. "Get ready to head out. I'll be back in a few minutes." He didn't give JD time to reply. Rushing down the stairs he went to find Nathan. He could let the others know what was happening while he got the horses ready. In his hurry, he didn't see Mary until he had literally ran into her, nearly knocking her down. "I'm sorry Mary, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Vin," Mary assured him. "You seem in quite a hurry, the boys aren't worse are they?"

"They're missing we're just getting ready to head out after them," he quickly explained before moving off again.

"Oh my," Mary gasped. Before she could say anything else, Vin was gone. Sending up a silent prayer for the two boys, she turned away. She jerked back in surprise. "Oh Mr. Conklin, I didn't see you there," she apologized.

"That's quite alright Mrs. Travis," Conklin grimly smiled. "I'm not surprised after your narrow escape. That heathen didn't hurt you did he?"

"Heathen?" she glared. "If you mean Vin Tanner, no he didn't hurt me. Chris and Buck are missing, he was understandably in a hurry."

"Missing?" Conklin asked. "Those gypsies, it must have been," his prejudiced mind quickly decided.

Before Mary could stop him, he had hurried away, undoubtedly to spread the rumor. She hated to add to the worry on Vin and JD, but she knew she had to tell them. Hurrying to the jail, she knocked on the door to the living quarters.

JD opened the door, hoping whoever it was would have the boys with them. He couldn't keep the disappointment from his face. "Hello Mary, I'm afraid I don't have time to talk..."

"I know JD, I ran into Vin. Quite literally in fact," she smiled tightly. In a few quick sentences she explained what had happened.

"It wasn't the gypsies, the boys ran away," JD quickly informed her.

"Ran away? Why would they do that?"

JD shook his head, he was as confused as Mary. 'I don't know, all the note said is that they ain't going back. I don't know why they think we'd send them back to that orphanage."

"Hmm, maybe the fever," Mary suggested.

JD's eyes widened, "I didn't think of that. You might be right."

"You ready JD?" Vin called from the back of his horse, the others gathered with him, JD's horse next to him, just waiting for its rider.

"I'm ready," JD said. Climbing into the saddle, he turned to the others. "You boys are gonna have to ride out to where those gypsies are camped. Conklin knows the boys are missing and he's spreading rumors."

"That son of a bitch," Vin cursed. "JD's right, you boys protect them folks, me and JD will find the boys. They're both still sick, they couldn't have gotten far." Reluctantly separating, the five peace keepers rode from town.

It didn't take long for the three older men to reach the gypsies. Luckily they arrived well ahead of the townsfolk.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?" the leader of gypsies asked.

"Yes sir," Josiah confirmed. "You folks about to leave?"

"Ah, you are here to make sure we leave," the old man nodded in understanding. It was a common occurrence for the Romany.

"Not exactly. A couple of boys ran away in the night and some of the folk think your people took them. We're here to make sure they get told the truth and that nobody gets hurt," Josiah explained.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were not here when they arrive?"

"It would."

"It is fortunate then that we are packed and ready to leave," the old man smiled.

The three men watched in wonder as the small group of gypsies quickly finished their preparations and in short order the group was riding away. Turning their horses so that they faced town, they waited for the arrival of the townsmen. It was a short wait.

"Where are they?" Conklin demanded as he led the group into the clearing.

"They've left," Josiah replied.

"Well why aren't you going after them? They took those two boys..." The murmurings of the crowd drowned him out.

Ezra shook his head as Josiah and Nathan valiantly tried to make themselves heard over the noise of the crowd. Slowly drawing his rifle from the scabbard, he fired it into the air, bringing the attention of the group to himself. "Gentlemen I am afraid you have been misinformed."

"What do you mean Standish?" somebody called.

"The boys were not taken, they have ran away. I'm sure this is due to the fevers they suffer from, it has undoubtedly left them confused."

"Ezra's right," Nathan quickly confirmed. He didn't know if the fevers were the cause, but it was possible.

After that it didn't take long to convince the would be mob to return to their homes and businesses. As soon as they were sure the men wouldn't follow the gypsies, the three friends headed off in the direction JD and Vin had ridden.

***************

Vin quickly found the tracks the boys had left. He was glad he hadn't taught Chris much about tracking yet. The boy wasn't doing a bad job at hiding his tracks and Vin suspected that if he'd known what he was doing, he might have succeeded in keeping them from following.

"Mary suggested that maybe it's the fever that made them think we were gonna send them away," JD said a few minutes outside of town.

"Makes sense," Vin agreed.

With them on horseback and the boys on foot, it didn't take long to catch up to them. About the time the men from town arrived at the abandoned gypsy camp the two youngest peace keepers were looking down at their boys. The two children were curled around each other, sleeping soundly.

"They look exhausted," JD whispered.

"I reckon they are," Vin nodded. Climbing off his horse, he kneeled beside them. "You get Buck," he quietly spoke as he scooped Chris into his arms.

"No!," Chris yelled. Struggling fiercely, he fought to escape the strong arms that held him prisoner.

"Calm down Chris, it's just me and JD," Vin said as he tightened his hold.

"We ain't going back," Chris growled.

The yelling had woke Buck up who was now crying in JD's arms. "We be good JD...don't send us away, please," he begged through his tears.

"Oh Buck," JD whispered, holding the boy close. "We're not going to send you away Buck."

"No! Don't send Chris away," Buck yelled, quickly misinterpreting JD's words.

"Chris isn't going anywhere either," JD assured the trembling boy in his arms.

"He's not?"

"He's not," JD confirmed. "The only place either of you is going is back to Four Corners."

"You hear that Chris? JD's telling the truth, we ain't sending you boys away," Vin said.

"But I heard you," Chris argued.

Vin shot JD a confused glance. "What do you mean you heard me?"

"Last night, you were talking to some man." Chris hesitated, maybe he shouldn't admit to eavesdropping.

"Go on," Vin encouraged.

"He said we had diseases and was trouble. You told him we'd be gone in the morning." Chris shot his guardian an accusing glare, daring him to call him a liar.

Vin groaned. "You did hear that Chris..."

"We ain't going back," the blond firmly declared.

"...but we weren't talking about you boys," Vin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Who else would you say that about?" Chris suspiciously demanded.

Vin's eyes grew sad, no eight year old should be so suspicious. "There were some gypsies camped outside of town last night. Mr. Conklin was worried about them but we'd already talked to them and knew they were just camping for the night. That's what you heard me telling Mr. Conklin.

"Oh," Chris said, his voice small. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his face flushed with shame.

"It's alright," Vin assured him. "We ain't never gonna send you away Chris, neither one of ya."

"Even if we're a lot of trouble?"

"You couldn't ever be any more trouble than Ezra and we keep him around," Vin teased.

Chris giggled, "But if I was?"

"If you caused me trouble everyday I'd still keep you and count myself lucky to have ya," Vin solemnly promised.

Chris stared into his eyes, seeing the truth in the blue depths. "Can we go home now?"

"We sure can," Vin smiled. Standing up, he placed Chris on Peso's back and climbed on behind him. He waited patiently for JD to get Buck settled, the smaller boy contentedly snuggled in the younger man's arms. "I want you to promise me something Chris," Vin said as they headed back to town.

"What?"

"The next time you're worried about something you come to me and ask me about it. I'll always tell you the truth," Vin promised.

Chris nodded, "I promise." Feeling safe and secure, Chris settled into the comfort of Vin's arms.

The two groups met a mile outside of town. "They're fine Nathan," Vin quickly assured their resident healer.

Nathan ignored him, climbing off his horse and moving first to Buck and then Chris. "They do seem to be okay," he admitted.

Vin resisted the urge to say told you so. "Chris overheard a conversation and misunderstood it, that's why they ran. We've got it straightened out, don't we son?" he asked the blond in his arms.

Chris nodded, "Sorry for causing trouble."

"That is quite alright Master Christopher, we are simply relieved to see you are both unharmed."

Josiah and Nathan quickly echoed their agreement of Ezra's words. Turning their horses in the direction of town, the five men and two boys gladly rode for home.

The End.

Please feed the muse with feedback

A/N: It might interest y'all to know that Johnny Ringo's full name was John Peters Ringo. ;)


End file.
